The Next Betrayal
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: Ash heads to his next story. Betrayal... Another group of so called friends. More futile name calling. More "proving" to them that he is a Pokemon Master. There was one friend that mattered more than any other. Slight Pokeshipping.


Ash was slogging down a long dark hallway. Another adventure finished, another about to start. It's been as such since the very beginning, but it has just gotten worse. It all started to go downhill since the Lucario and the Mystery of Mew movie. He started to have aura for every other adventure, and pokémon training mattered less and less. Even his bond with his pokémon was starting to be defined by aura. He thought it was a passing craze, but it only persisted more and more.

Before that was the advance stage. Wars between the old generation and the new one was dramatic, but at least orderly. Sometimes, it was May and Max, and other times Misty and Brock. It was simpler times.

There was a crack door with light coming out up. This was where he gets his main partner for every journey. It was usually Pikachu, but slowly and steadily, he was get Lucario for his journey. He opens the door and saw Nurse Joy. "Pikachu?" Ash asks. Nurse Joy nods in regret. She didn't even specified which pokémon it was: Lucario. Ash had nothing against the pokémon itself, it was just a sign an aura-base adventure. Ash loved Lucario as a pokémon, but this means pikachu was out of the picture for this adventure, yet again. Often because he was so over-powered, there weren't any actual stakes. Sure, there were defeats, but they were usually of the "come back and get the gym bag later" types. Ash sighs. "Well, so do you have the summary."

"Yes. Nothing special," Nurse Joy says.

 **Summary: Have you ever wonder what it would be like if Ash had a Lucario as a Starter? Smarter and darker Ash. Ash gets betrayed by his 'friends'. I suck at Summaries. It gets better. I promise**

 **Rating: T**

The 'as a starter' probably means he'll start in his hometown, which sometimes isn't Pallet Town. The T rating only guarantees no sex, although that rating does have a chance of becoming M for the sake of so-called lemons. "I suck at summaries" means nothing is actually planned. 'It gets better' means that the adventure will be dreadfully boring until there's a sudden change of pace.

Maybe this will end after the first chapter. It could just be a prologue where it's mostly Arceus talking about destiny with the creation trio and Ash will spend all of twenty seconds in the story waking up. His favorites journey is where the divines give up on the journey after having him eat breakfast.

Ash still had some hopes for his adventure and tried to learn things from them. Yet It seems like more and more, there were less new experiences of actual meaning. There is alway the chance for that, although that summary didn't give much hope.

Or maybe it'll be a two year epic where he gets his personality and free will stripped away and he has to do unspeakable things. Ash decided not to think about it.

"Come, Lucario. Let's get this over with, shall we?" Ash asks of Lucario.

"Car, cario." Lucario replies in an agreeable tone.

The two walks out the door and back into the hallway, a couple of minutes away from the final set of doors. "Lucario, do you think it will be an adventure we are actually complete." Pokemon were never much for conversation, and Ash had a feeling he asked Lucario this exact question before. There was no reply for this question.

There was a chance this adventure might be full of pain and anguish, although many are specifically devoid of such things. Still his steps sounded loudly in anticipating for the possibility, yet it was never enough to stop him. He had such great times though, making the walk down the hallway to his next adventure worth going through.

Ash turns a corner and sees the great doors to his next adventure, as they always were. What he didn't expect to see is the girl sitting on the bench.

"Misty!" Ash says. "I didn't expect to see you here. Were you part of the roll call? Did you get a script?"

"No, I just wanted to see you, outside of one of the adventures," Misty tells him.

"I thought you said you had enough of me," Ash says.

"Well, It's not really your fault that I'm missing out on most of your adventures. I'm becoming less of a part of your life as you go on these journeys, yet most of the time I'm summoned to adventures, I'm with you. It not really ever been fair. You didn't chose to have all these girls on your adventure, well, except one. Still, you know I just can't feel the same way you the same way anymore."

"I understand Misty. This has gotten ridiculous. The powers that be just keep putting me with so many girls, I wouldn't expect any girl to love me in reality. For Arceus's sake, they still are pairing me up with psycho-murder girl Sabrina."

"Arg, Sabrina. Can't they stop thinking with their dicks for a split second and realized that relationship need more than a 'hot girlfriend,'" moans Misty. "Seriously, what is wrong with these people?"

"Honestly, I can't complain about all these pairings. Some are nice, some aren't, and some that should be okay just turn out terrible," Ash says.

"Well, it seems like you are pretty happy with yourself," Misty says. "I can't say I expected anything different. If you're content with how things are, I suppose I can't blame you." Misty stand up and starts to walk away.

"Actually, I would do anything to break the cycle," Ash says. "Those early adventures were interesting."

Misty stops and turns. "Yeah, when those betrayal adventures involve one of us joining team Rocket. Maybe I'm just biased."

"And the Orange Island. Those were canon, weren't they. I often forget that they were real."

"But then the cycles started. Maybe, if I actually fulfill my dream of becoming a master of Pokemon, the cycle will end. I could actually got a hold on my relationships with everyone. Betrayals are the worse, not because of the betrayals themselves, but because I have no clue where I stand with everyone. Sometimes I feel like my destiny is to go in this cycle. Have you followed canon recently? I think there's a light at the end of the tunnel?"

"Yes, Greninja. I've never seen that done before," Misty says. "Some are talking about a sense of finality. Still all I can think is that the bar for future cycles will be high. It's a slim hope."

"Well, it's worth fighting for. I can't not aim for victory. Even if that doesn't stop the cycles, or change these adventures, I stop myself from trying. If I do succeed in making a final conclusion, then-"

"That changes nothing between us," Misty said. "I will just be another girl."

"Misty, you were the first girl, at least to me. Whatever happens, no other girl can replace that."

"Useless you and Serena actually kiss and get together as a couple."

The two stare at each other. Misty was the first to start giggling. They both cracked up laughing.

"Maybe, I'll save the world and people will actually remember who I am afterward," Ash jokes.

Suddenly the doors opened up and Arceus comes out.

"It is time!" Arceus announces.

"Hi, Arceus. It's been two whole adventures since I last saw you. I was beginning to get worried," Ash says.

"I've been working over time. Just came back from some legendaries on sugar story. Now, I have to give you this ridiculously long list of praise and it's nothing you haven't heard before, of course."

"Alright, let's get on with this," Ash says.

Arceus turns his face to Misty. "And Misty, what are you doing here? Are you a starter pokémon for Ash this time around?" Arceus knew that there was no end to odd things like that going on.

"No, I'm just seeing him off," Misty says.

"Alright, follow me Ash," Arceus commands. "We have yet another prophecy to attend to."

"Okay, I am ready." Ash says walking off with Arceus.

"Ash!" Misty yells after them. Ash turns to face her one last time. "Good luck. Good luck with everything."

"Thanks Misty. I have to go now. Maybe we'll get a chance to meet again in a one-shot after this. No super dramas, no betrayals, saving the world. See ya later, Misty" Ash then steps through the doors into his next adventure.


End file.
